


Heroes of Olympus Have a Karaoke Party(Thanks To Leo)with some new friends(On Hiatius!)

by orphan_account



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Leo orders the seven, plus Reyna, Calypso, Nico, and Will to come to a karaoke party he's hosting strange things start to happen when... Well i'm not going to spoil it! Better then the summary. WARNING!! cusses! You don't like, you don't read.





	1. Let's Have a Hate Leo Party!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sire_Pixels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sire_Pixels/gifts).



> Hello! Dark here. I have my friend Lena here with me!  
> Lena: Just say it!  
> Me: Fine. Just to warn you, I am INSANE.  
> Lena: She does NOT own Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan does. She also does not own Maximum Ride, the amazing James Patterson does. She does not own mentioned songs either.  
> Me: This is just a preface, kind of. Interesting things happen in chapter 2, though!  
> Lena: She is drinking highly caffinated cranberry juice at the moment.  
> Me: ONWARDS!!!!  
> P.S. I am gifting this work to Sire_Pixels as he/she is the only person who is commenting. If it were not for them, this story would be discontinued.

Annabeth POV

       I knew I was in trouble when Leo walked into my cabin with a HUGE grin on his face. "What Leo." I asked exasperated. "Hello Annabeth! I have news! I am hosting a karaoke party in Bunker 9. Be there in 10 minutes or else!" I sighed, then headed to Bunker 9. On my way there I caught up with Percy, who also seemed to be heading to Bunker 9. "So, a karaoke party." I said to him. "Yep," Percy replied, "You want to make Leo let us sing together?" "No Duh! "You make me feel"?" I asked him. By this time we were at Bunker 9 and when we stepped inside we both groaned simontaniously. We saw Nico and Will, who were both bright red, Piper and Jason, who were also red, Frank and Hazel, who were NOT red, Leo and Calypso, who were hooking an Ipod to some speakers, and Reyna, who just looked bored. We walked in and sat down next to Piper and Jason. Percy gave Jason a fist bump and I high-fived Piper. "Alrighty ladies and gentelmen, ARE YOU READY FOR SOME KARAOKE!" Leo shouted. There were groans from almost everyone. "Scince there are no volunteers, Hazel will go first!" Hazel sighed and walked over to the Ipod and began searching for a song. "I don't even want to know why you have this song Leo." Hazel muttered. She found one she seemed to like, pressed play, and began to sing.

**Oh oh oh come fill my glass up a little more, we 'bout to to get up and burn this floor, you know we getting hotter and hotter, sexy and hotter let's shut it down**

When Hazel began singing Nicki Minaj's song  _Pound the Alarm_ her voice was as clear as the sky tonight. Then I realized something. "What will Hazel do at the rap?" I whispered to Piper. She just shrugged, then said "It's almost to that part now. I guess we'll see."

**Yo, what I gotta' do to show these girls that I own them some call me Nicki and some call me Roman skeeza pleeza i'm in Ibiza(** _woah_ **) Giuseppe Zannotti my own sneaker sexy sexy that's all I do if you need a bad bitch lemme' call a few pumps on and them little mini skirts is out I see some good girls ima' turn 'em out ok bottle sip bottle guzzle i'm a bad bitch no muzzle let's go**

All throughout the rap my jaw was dropping lower and lower. I looked around and saw everyone, especially Frank, was as shocked as I was. When she just sang right through the cusses my jaw almost hit the floor. She was fucking AWESOME!! 

**(** _music makes me high_ **)**

**Oh oh oh come fill my glass up a little more, we 'bout to get up and burnthis floor, you know we getting hotter and hotter, sexy and hotter let's shut it down. Pound the alarm! Pound the alarm!**

**I wanna' do it for the night night, so get me now knock this over I wanna' do it like you like like, come get me baby we're not getting younger, I just want you tonight tonight, baby we won't do it for life life, Oh-ohh**

**Oh ho oh come fill my glass up a little more, we 'bout to get up and burn this floor, you know we getting hotter and hotter, sexy and hotter let's shut it down. Pound the alarm! Pound the alarm! The alarm! The alarm! The alarm! The alarm!**

**Oh oh oh come fill my glass up a little more, we 'bout to get up and burn this floor, you know we getting hotter and hotter, sexy and hotter lets shut it down. Pound the alarm! Pound the alarm! Pound the alarm!**

When Hazel finished she was breathing hard. There was a moment of shocked scilence, the only sound was Hazel breathing. Then suddenly, probably scaring her, we all jumped up cheering and screaming. Her cheeks turned red and she jumped down and dashed to her seat next to Frank. "Thanks to that.... shocking performance from Hazel we now can do it in an order!" Leo exclaimed excitedly, "Now it's Annabeth's turn!" I sighed and stood up, heading to Leo's Ipod. I pulled one of my demo's of the songs I had written and pushed it into the CD player nearby. I quickly stepped onto the stage, and I heard the first notes of the song streaming out of the stereo, took a deep breath, and began to sing.


	2. Scince When Do People Fly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Annabeth sings something strange happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put this chapter up even though ONE person reviewed. THANK YOU Sire_Pixels. :) Anyways, I don't own Heroes of Olympus, Maximum Ride, or any respective songs. YET. *evil laughter*  
> ONWARDS!

_Recap of chapter one_

_I took a deep breath and began to sing._

_**Annabeth's POV** _

**See I got a bit of a problem, back where I come from, feels like 5 people in my population, and no-one ever leaves there, i'm gonna be the first one, I guess my papa always told me the way it was, and my mama thinks she knows me, I know she doesn't. Ah-ah-ah**

When I began to sing, I saw Frank, Leo, Jason, Nico, Will, Piper, Reyna, and Hazel's jaws drop. I couldn't possibly be _that_ good? Was I?

**But I've got my headset on California, I'll fly away tomorrow, won't even warn ya. And i'll send a big postcard just to piss you off, I've got my headset on California, here I come.**

**See, I've got a bit of what you'd call an obsession, it feels like I think straight, the limits of a small town frustrating my brain, might leave some roots there, but my heads on the next plane, 'cause my daddy always told me the way it was, and my mama thinks she knows me, I know she doesn't. Ah-ah-ah.**

**I've got my headset on California, I'll fly away tomorrow, won't even warn ya. And i'll send a big postcard just to piss you off, I've got my headset on California, here I come. Here I come.**

**Papa always tells me the way it was, and my mama thinks she knows me, I know she doesn't. Ah-ah-ah.**

**But I've got my headset on New York City, I'll fly away tomorrow, won't even miss me, and i'll get a big boyfriend just to piss you off.**

**I've got my headset on California, and i'll fly away tomorrow, won't even warn ya, and i'll send a big postcard just to piss you off, I've got my headset on California, here I come. Here I come.**

When I stopped singing everyone was staring at me with their jaws dropped open, except Percy, who was grinning at me. I smiled at him and began saying, "So, what did you-," when Malcolm ran in, breathing hard. "Annabeth!" he huffed, "some kids just fell into the ocean, and I think they have wings!" At this I stared at Malcolm shocked. Then I lept off the stage and dragging Percy along behind me, ran to the beach. When I got there, with the rest of the seven, Nico, Will, and Reyna on my heels, I dropped Percy on the sand and pulled off my Camp Half-Blood tank top and dashed into the ocean with Percy on my heels. We swam towords the shadows of people in the distance. When we cot closer, I realized that the water was red with blood. I saw five kids, the youngest about six, and the oldest looking about eighteen, and a scottie dog surrounding the body of a teenage girl with golden blonde hair sinking into the depths. Percy and I swam over to the kids, Percy motioning them to go to the surface. I grabbed the girl and swam towords the shore. I ran out of the water, realizing how light the girl was as I was running. I set her down in front of Will, and he nelt down to examine her. I heard ragged breathing and saw the kids were now on the beach. I saw the oldest kid was a male, and he was wearing all black and he had black hair and olive skin kind of like Nico's. The second oldest had light red hair, pale skin, light blue eyes that I guessed were blind, and he was wearing all white. The third oldest was African-American and had a hot pink streak in her straight brown hair. She was wearing a pink tee-shirt and jeans with purple converse high tops. The youngest male was wearing a camo shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. The youngest girl looked like a literal angel with curly blonde hair, blue eyes, and a purple frilly dress with silver flats. They all looked worried, especially the dark boy. I suspected they were dating. Will gasped and I realized it had only been a second. I looked at the girl and saw her side was almost literally shredded. Her eyes fluttered open and she said one word. "Demons." before she blacked out again. 

 

**Max's POV**

We were flying over what I guessed was Long Island when I heard growling. "Erasers!" I shouted. But how? They were all dead. Right? I spun around and what i saw definately wasn't erasers. They were kind of like demon-ladies with wings. One swiped at Fang and I flew in front of him to block her attack. She ended up getting me and I winced in pain. My side was burning now. I punched her and she dissapated into sand. Weird. I looked around at my flock and saw all of the demon-ladies were gone. I saw black spots at the edge of my vision and I knew I was loosing consioussness fast. I just had the energy to mumble "Goodnight." before I blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avril Lavigne's song "Headset" is probably my favorite song by her. PLEASE COMMENT! ALL REVIEWS AND COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED! Album: Icon for Hire-Scripted. OH MY GODS. I JUST REALIZED THAT I FORGOT ALL ABOUT CALYPSO!!! Let's pretend she had a meeting with Chiron.


	3. NOT A REAL CHAPTER!!!

Sorry! I know you guys have been hoping for a real chapter, but I am having major writers block and I am so busy! Anyways, I need OC's. Here is the template.

Name:  
Gender:  
Age:  
Looks:  
Personality:  
Outfits:  
Powers:  
Experiment?: ex:bird/human hybrid  
Godly parent:  
Other:

 

I won't be able to use all of them, but I appreciate them! Please send me OC's! Also, this story won't continue unless I get one more oc. Thanks to Sire_Pixels for submitting one! :)

 

Bye for now,  
Thedarkangel5601 A.K.A Dark


	4. Who Says Hera Can't Have Kids and Hermes Can't Have a Smart Kid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Hera claims a flock member and a new demigod arrives? CHAOS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Dark here. So I am listening to Krewella's Killin' It remix by KillaGarahm. SO AWESOME! Also, thanks to Sire_Pixels for giving me an oc! He will be featured in this chapter. As I said before, if it were not for Sire_Pixels this story would be discontinued. So thank Sire_Pixels!!!!!  
> ONWARDS!

**Annabeth's POV**

  Will and Percy carried the girl to the infirmary. They set her on a bed and Will grabbed bandages and antiseptic. He put some antiseptic on her side, biting his bottom lip. He carefully bandaged her side and bent over her, examining her side. Just then, she decided to wake up. I guess seeing a handsome, blonde haired, blue eyed male in one of those coats that scientists wear leaning over her really freaked her out.

  "AHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, sitting up super fast. I saw her wince, then groan as she probably hurt her side wound. She jumped in front of the kids that were with her and put her arms out in front of them. 

"Wait!" I shouted to her. "We're not going to hurt you or your friends. I'm Annabeth, that's Will with the blonde hair, Percy with the green eyes, and Nico with the black t-shirt." As I said everyone's names I motioned to them and they all aknowleged them somehow. 

"Get back in bed, NOW." Will said to the girl, the most forceful I have ever seen him. 

"Fine." she replied, heading to the bed. "I'm Max, the tall dark one is Fang, the red head is Iggy, the african girl is Nudge, the blonde boy is The Gasman, or Gazzy, and the youngest girl is Angel. The Scottie is Total."

I heard the horn for dinner sound and I asked the girl, "Do you think you're well enough to go to dinner?" She nodded, and the rest of the kids looked hungry. I heard someones stomach growl and I laughed motioning for them to follow me to the dining pavilion. Percy wrapped his arm around me and I grinned, heading to meet my friends. We had just sat down with the flock, that's what they called themselves, when we heard shouting from the hill. I looked at Percy, and together we ran to the hill. When we got there we saw a boy, about 16, with dirty blonde almost shoulder length hair, blue eyes bordering grey, and he looked Caucasian with freckles on his arms and shoulders. I ran up to him and the monster attacking him, saw it was an earthborn, and stabbed it in the groin.

It disapated and the boy stared at me, then shook his head and said, "Hello. I am Emerson Harvey, the guy who knows a little bit of everything."

"I'm Annabeth, my mother is Athena. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, a safe haven for demigods." I replied.

Suddenly, I heard shouting from the dining pavilion. I grabbed Emerson's arm and dragged him down the hill behind me. When we got there we saw Max glowing. Suddenly, before my very eyes, I saw her blonde hair slip out of it's ponytail and fall to her shoulders, a beautiful, glittering white dress appear on her, and stunning sandals appear on her feet. We all stared, thinking her mother was Aphroditie, but then a shimmering peacock appeared above her head. It disappeared before I realized what it meant.

Suddenly Chiron spoke, "Hail Maximum Ride, daughter of Hera." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment PLEASE? I will beg until you comment. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE? Album:Icon for Hire-Icon for Hire. Also, I am going to capture Nico! Bye! COMMENT!


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!!

I am having MAJOR writers block for this story, Sorry! I will try to finish it as soon as i have time, and no writers block. Sorry again!


	6. DISCONTINUED

I am so sorry, but I am discontinuing this. I have drifted away from the PJO and HoO fandom, and have NO inspiration. If anyone would like to adopt this from me, they are welcome to. SORRY!

**Author's Note:**

> DUN DUN DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! A cliffie!!!Will Annabeth be tone deaf or can she sing like Apollo? I must have at lest 5 reviews to keep going. This is my first fanfic, so don't hate on me. If I don't review within 2 days, send me death threats. Those work! I always will do one of these, but the album I was listening to while writing was This Is... Icona Pop. Oh and...
> 
> R&R!!!!!!!!!


End file.
